Sweet
by deceptive-serenade
Summary: Annabeth would never admit it to him, but she was lucky. Maybe it all came with The Extensive Responsibilities of Being a Demigod, but Percy was usually more attentive than most boyfriends seemed to be, and more than that, it was instinctive. Drabble. Percy/Annabeth.


**Sweet**

"Almost done?"

Annabeth snorted, her eyes fixed to the blueprints in front of her. The graph paper was almost blurring as she set her ruler down to punch in a quick calculation on her calculator. "Nope."

Percy chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later, he was back with a steaming cup of coffee. He set it down on the desk in front of her, making sure he didn't put it on her blueprints. He'd done that once, and heavily regretted it.

"Thanks," she said tiredly. She set down her pencil and rubbed her eyes. "It's due tomorrow."

"Your final project, right?" Percy confirmed, and she nodded. He gave her an apologetic smile. "You'll get done soon."

Annabeth snorted again.

Percy stretched and yawned, and she noticed the muscles on his torso tensing and relaxing when his shirt lifted. He looked endearing in his pyjamas and bare feet and messy hair, and even more so when he leant down to press his lips gently against her cheek.

"I've got a final tomorrow," he murmured, pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm going to head to bed early."

"Night," she told him, smiling at him. He smiled back before heading out of the kitchen. She watched as he went down the hall to their bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. Annabeth shook his head.

Percy Jackson was possibly the sweetest boyfriend ever, and he didn't even know it.

She'd never admit it to him, but she was lucky. Maybe it all came with The Extensive Responsibilities of Being a Demigod, but he was usually more attentive than most boyfriends seemed to be, and more than that, it was instinctive.

Like when Annabeth was working late – which was nearly every night – he didn't even bat an eyelash anymore. It had become tradition for him to ask how she was doing, make her a cup of coffee and kiss her good night, and she revelled in how that Seaweed Brain of his always remembered how she liked her coffee.

He never seemed to mind that she was working almost constantly. Her workload as an architect student was quite a bit more than his in teacher's college. Many boyfriends – or guys in general – felt intimidated when their girlfriends were smarter than them, or didn't have as much time for them. Maybe Percy was used to it, but it sometimes, it seemed as though he _liked_ that about her. And she always tried to make time for him.

They started living together in an apartment when they were nineteen – Gods knew how he convinced her of _that_ – and even a year later, they were still going strong. They had their disagreements as usual, but they lived well together. They _fit_ well together. Even after a year, Annabeth couldn't stop noticing the little things Percy did that made him adorable.

And for some reason, it made something inside of Annabeth go all soft and mushy.

_Gross._

At three thirty-seven in the morning, when she was finally finished her architecture project, she tiptoed to bed, making sure not to wake Percy up. He was snoring quietly as she snuggled up to him. He was an incredibly heavy sleeper, and always very warm. Among the list of things she'd never admit was that Percy was the most adorable when he was sleeping.

As though he'd somehow read her mind, he turned and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. He nuzzled into her shoulder, and it muffled his voice as he ground out a sleepy 'hey'.

Annabeth grinned. He always sleep-talked like this, and never remembered what he said in the morning. She kissed the side of his head and slid her hands to his chest. "Hey."

"Done?" he mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Mmm," he moaned. "Okay. Sleep now. Sleep is good."

"That's what I'm doing," she said, trying not to laugh. He groaned again and slumped against her, snoring into her neck. She was lucky to have Percy as her rock, her best friend. More than cute, he was sweet.

It was just him. Being him.

* * *

A/N: Another drabble, I love writing these. Let me know if you have a request, and please review :)


End file.
